mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Ellenberger vs. Diego Sanchez
The first round began. Ellenberger landed a big right early. The crowd chanted "Jake" loudly for their hometown boy Ellenberger. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Sanchez had his hands low. Four minutes. They were feeling each other out early. Three thirty-five. Nice head movement from Ellenberger. Three fifteen. More chants for Ellenberger from the crowd. Three minutes. They're still feeling each other out. Ellenberger was throwing hard. Ellenberger landed a big counter knee but Diego didn't seem fazed, it hit the chin, Diego checked for a cut. Two thirty. Two fifteen remaining now. Diego landed a right hand and a left hook, Ellenberger was caught flush there. Two minutes. The crowd chanted for Jake again as Diego blocked a high kick. One thirty-five remaining. Ellenberger landed a leg kick. Diego came forward with a right, Ellenberger kneed the body and landed a left hook. One fifteen. One minute. Ellenberger blocked a high kick. Sanchez was breathing a little more heavily. Ellenberger dropped Sanchez with a big counter right and had the back, they stood and broke. Thirty-five. Sanchez stuffed a single and ate a knee to the body. Fifteen as they broke away there. Ellenberger blocked a high kick, Ellenberger landed a right hand. The first round ended, 10-9 Ellenberger but close. Diego was cut from that right hand on the bridge of the nose, that nose might be broken as well. "Hit him and keep the pressure on him. What are you going to do?" Diego Sanchez's corner demanded. The second round began. Ellenberger landed a leg kick. He was finding the range. Sanchez missed a spinning back kick there. Sanchez landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Ellenberger missed a high kick, it was blocked actually. Sanchez landed a hard body kick. Ellenberger landed a blocked high kick. Three thirty-five. Sanchez missed a spinning back kick. Three fifteen. Ellenberger landed a left hook and another, nice striking. Three minutes. Ellenberger landed a leg kick. Ellenberger landed a left hook counter there. Two thirty-five. Sanchez looked frustrated. Two fifteen. Ellenberger landed a leg kick. Two minutes remaining. Sanchez landed a counter right hook. And another after a moment. And another right hook missed! One thirty-five left. Sanchez dodged a high kick. One fifteen. Ellenberger got a good double to guard. Nice. Nice power double indeed. One minute. Ellenberger worked the body with right hands. Diego had an armbar, Ellenberger escaped. Thirty-five. Ellenberger landed a left. And another. And another. Fifteen with a right hand and a MASSIVE left elbow and a right hand and a big right elbow and a left elbow and a huge left elbow. Another was blocked. A big right hand and another. The crowd roared as the second round came to an end there. 10-9 Ellenberger. "Breathe, Diego! Breathe!" Diego needs a finish. Ellenberger had a little cut to the left side of his left eye. The third round began. They exchanged immediately. The crowd chanted for Jake. Four thirty-five. Ellenberger landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Ellenberger landed a jab. Four minutes. Ellenberger rocked Diego with a counter left hook and a blocked high kick. Ellenberger landed a stiff stiff jab. Three thirty-five. Ellenberger stuffed a single. Ellenberger landed a counter right to the body. Three fifteen. The crowd chanted for Jake. Ellenberger landed a counter double jab going back. Three minutes. Ellenberger landed a jab. And a counter right. Diego landed a left and stuffed a single and a big knee. Diego kept coming. Two thirty-five. Sanchez was tired. Ellenberger blocked a high kick. Sanchez stuffed a single and ate a knee to the body. Sanchez stuffed a single. Two minutes as Ellenberger blocked a high kick. Ellenberger was cut. Sanchez landed a stiff left straight. And another. Oh wow! One thirty-five. Sanchez stuffed asingle, Jake got a power double to guard. Sanchez stood and had the back. One fifteen. He had one hook landing big lefts in under., ten or eleven. He landed four lefts. Two more. Five more, another and another. Another and another and another and another and another and another. Thirty-five with six more. The crowd roared. Sanchez landed three lefts and another. Fifteen left. Sanchez landed a left and a right with both hooks and another pair of lefts. Ellenberger stood kneeing the body. The third round ended. 10-8 Sanchez. Ellenberger looked worried here. I think it's a draw. 29-28 UD for Ellenberger.